


Nap time

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: Daddy Derek and his Baby [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, bottle feeding, bottles, cartoons, infantism, slight somniphila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy, come on,  cartoons! "<br/>" No baby"</p><p>He batted Stiles' hands away. It was too early and he had too late a night to watch animals chase each other around .</p><p>"Daddy! ! Pleaaaaassssseee"<br/>" No Stiles go watch them yourself or come back to bed"<br/>"But Daddy, I want to eat cream AND watch cartoons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time

" Daddy, come on,  cartoons! "  
" No baby"

He batted Stiles' hands away. It was too early and he had too late a night to watch animals chase each other around .

"Daddy! ! Pleaaaaassssseee"  
" No Stiles go watch them yourself or come back to bed"  
"But Daddy, I want to eat cream AND watch cartoons"

****

Derek was struggling to keep his eyes open as Stiles lapped at his balls. His eyes grew heavy and slid shut. 

He awoke with a start when Stiles bit his thigh.

" Ow! Stiles we don't bite people"  
" We also don't s go asleep when someone's sucking our cocks"

He said petulantly.   
Derek looked down at his now flaccid cock and back up to Stiles swollen mouth. 

" Didn't stop you from sucking me dry, baby"  
"I didn't knows you was asleep till you came"

He clambered onto the couch and pouted. 

" I'm sorry baby, I'm just so tired"

Stiles never stayed mad for long in this head space and soon he was climbing into Derek's lap, pressing sloppy kisses to his stubble. 

" You can has a nap, I'll nap too, I go get Alladin"

Derek lay on the couch watching Stiles run down the hall in his cute little shorts.

He came back with Alladin tucked under his arm and his dody in his mouth.

"Bef're you 'leep could's you 'ake me a boccle"

Derek rolled off the couch and made up Stiles' formula. He came back and scooped him up in his arms. He had a feeling Stiles was at a pre vocal age so he didn't bother asking before hand, if he wanted to feed himself he would struggle and paw at the bottle. 

He drained the bottle and blinked up sleepily at him.

" Are you okay, you're not upset are you?"

Stiles pawed at his face and giggled when Derek pretended to eat his hand.

Stiles wasn't upset he was tired too, he never slept well without Derek, with one last kiss he settled them down for sleep 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
